Blake Jenner
Blake Alexander Jenner (born August 27, 1992) 20 years of age, is an American singer and actor who is the incumbent winner of the second season of The Glee Project and portrays the role of Ryder Lynn on Glee. He was signed for only 7 episodes, but similar to Samuel Larsen (Joe), Damian McGinty (Rory) and Alex Newell (Unique), his contracted has been extended. About and Personal Life Blake recently moved to Los Angeles from Miami, Florida. He drums and juggles, but his passion is acting. Blake has studied acting and improvisation since he was a child. Upon arriving in LA, he worked a few odd jobs in his pursuit of becoming a professional actor. He loves to sing, but has never had a lesson. When he is not performing, Blake works as a parrot salesman. He has received some rejection during his time in Los Angeles, but continues to forge ahead because of the love he has for his craft. Blake was discovered through industry channels to audition for The Glee Project, ''and now appears on ''Glee. Blake is dating his Glee co-star Melissa Benoist Filmography Film Television Trivia *Blake has starred in a few short films including Fresh 2 Death, Wurlitzer, Cousin Sarah, ''and ''The Truth In Being Right. Before starring on The Glee Project. He also guest starred in one episode of the ABC Family show Melissa and Joey in the last season. *Alongside Jacob Artist, Blake Jenner appeared on the ABC Family sitcom, Melissa and Joey and they both flirted with Lennox Scanlon. *His favorite color is blue. *His favorite food is spaghetti. *Some of his favorite bands/artists are Gavin Degraw, The Cab, David Cook, Michael Jackson, and Maroon 5. *On the Glee Project, he was closest to Michael, Nellie and Abraham. *His favorite song from the competition was Waiting for a Girl/Boy Like You. *His celebrity crushes are Jessica Biel and Scarlett Johansson. *He cites "Harry Potter" and "Captain Underpants" as his favorite book series. *Monkeys and dogs are his favorite animals. *He can't live without music, movies, his family, his car, and gummies. *One of his favorite shows is "The Office." *His favorite movies are "Dumb and Dumber" and "The Social Network." *Some people who inspire him are Jim Carrey and Edwin McCain. *He loves gummy candies. *He enjoys bowling. *His favorite sports are basketball and football, and the sports he did in highschool were football and wrestling. *In his freetime, he likes to go to the movies and go running while listening to his music. *His favorite music genres are alternative and R&B. *His favorite character on Glee is Finn. * He has a homosexual brother. *As a child he was afraid of mushrooms. (From Fearlessness Blog) *He is deathly afraid of snakes. (From Fearlessness Blog) *He would like to have a storyline with Dianna Agron or Heather Morris. *In an interview for KingMac.com he said that the hardest elimination for him was Nellie. *He was in a relationship with a girl named Maria Correa, whom he had dated for 3 years. *If he could sing a different duet with Nellie other than "Waiting For A Girl/Boy Like You," he'd choose to sing "The Time of My Life" by David Cook or "Chariot" or "Not Over You" by Gavin Degraw. *Blake owns a teacup Maltipoo named Milli. *He has never had a musical lesson. *He plays the drums and the guitar. *Has three older brothers. *He went the longest without getting any negative feedback (5 episodes). *Ryan Gosling and Andrew Garfield are two of his favorite actors. *His favorite superheroes are The Flash and Spiderman. *He played Creon in his high school's production of Oedipus Rex. *He says during Season One he was rooting for Damian and Cameron. *He is half Cuban, as stated in the poem he read during The Glee Project ''season finale. *After Maxfield was sent home, Robert Ulrich couldn't go into the bathroom because he could hear someone crying in there. It was Blake, and as he stated, he had wanted to be on ''Glee so much he just got emotional. Source *If he had to choose one person from the cast to duet with on Glee it would be Darren Criss. *He stated in the reunion after the finale of The Glee Project that he's just a little under 6'1. *Blake auditioned for the role of Blaine, a role called Strando, who was a football player who danced, for one of the bad-guy jocks, and then for Amber Riley’s boyfriend on Glee. Source *At 16, he decided that he would go to Los Angeles, graduated from high school early, moved there on his own, and has, with no help, worked three jobs. Source *When he was a child, he had big thick glasses, and big teeth, and "was just this little teeny-tiny skinny guy." Source *If he had to date one of his male co-stars he would choose Cory. *His guilty pleasure is "The Notebook." (Guilty Pleasures Behind-the-scenes) *He is dating co-star Melissa Benoist. *Number 63 on BuddyTV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2012. Gallery bj1.jpg bj2.jpg bj3.jpg bj4.jpg bj5.jpg bj6.jpg bj7.jpg bj8.jpg bj9.jpg bj10.jpg bj11.jpg bj12.jpg bj13.jpg bj14.jpg bj15.jpg bj16.jpg jakeblenner.png jakeblenner2.png GleeCastSAG.png HBSAG.jpg ABHVSAG.jpg BHSVSAG.jpg BlakeHenesssa.jpg ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo1_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo2_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo3_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers ztumblr_mkurqicrfv1s7f3beo4_250.jpg|Blake and his brothers Blake (1).jpg Blake (2).jpg Blake (3).jpg Blake (4).jpg Blake (5).jpg Blake (6).jpg Blake (7).jpg Blake (8).jpg Blake Jenner 1.gif tumblr_mk70x3wTb41rvtsnxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mk70mctA1A1rvtsnxo1_500.jpg External link * * *Blake's website Category:Actors Category:The Glee Project Winners Category:The Glee Project Contestants Category:Guest Stars